Man of Logic
by Stormbringer33
Summary: Satoshi thinks far too much. Sometimes he just needs to tell his brain to shut up. SxR collection of one-shots
1. Man of Logic

Disclaimer: Don't own. If I did Sato would be with Risa but I don't so they aren't.

Satoshi Hiwatari was, is and probably would forever be a man of logic. Oh, he was a man of art too but even that contained so much of his emotions and feeling that it too contained more than traces of logic. So even as he was painting he was- a man of logic. As a man of logic he had no use for emotions. It would be completely fair to say that he hated emotions to the extent as to squelch them whenever he found them.

Perhaps it was his "father's" fault or perhaps even without his father's influence he would have ended up like this anyway. Perhaps it went so far as his genes. He would never know and Krad definitely didn't help his opinions on emotions. Not that you could really blame Satoshi on that. If your emotions got your friends killed by the homicidal maniac also known as your other half, you would not think they were so hot either.

Now as he was walking to school he couldn't help but notice that some of the trees had been planted in places that made no sense. For example there was one on his left that had three apple trees in the back yard all young and far closer then they ought to be to the house. Satoshi took one look at this and his first thought was that one day those trees would grow up and the owners would be forced to cut them down because the branches and roots would be growing into the house.

Some hated him because of that. They just couldn't see why he had to go and ruin the mood with his logic. Truthfully he didn't mind. If they couldn't see that it was just the way he is then why would he care what they thought?

That is where his problem began. He thought so logically that sometimes he couldn't even happily live in denial like everyone else. The signs were all there and he was far from being foolish enough not to see them. Satoshi was getting pounding headaches just thinking about it. Which was not logical.

Satoshi Hiwatari had fallen in love. Now that he had admitted it to himself he had to go sit down and take an asprin. Oh, don't get me wrong he had known it before, he had just never strung it all in one sentence. The signs were all there. He was constantly thinking of her. Whenever she walked into the room he would look up and give her his full attention. The last people that he can ever remember giving his full attention to were Dark and Krad and for some odd reason that just didn't bode well with him. He couldn't even ever remember giving his father his full attention and now this one girl had managed to do it with speaking less than four words to him every morning. "Good morning Hiwatari-san"

Three words. Not _those_ three words but three words he was going to have to live with. Especially because coward that he was he couldn't bring himself to ask her to call him Satoshi. Now as she sat down at her seat and said those three words to him he found, as usual, that all he could do was give her a friendly nod the head because he was far to occupied with keeping a blush off his face to speak at all.

During class he found himself reading _again_ to hide his fury with himself for being so darn _weak._ Two weeks ago he had laid it all out in his head. He would confess, get rejected, and calmly and rationally live out the rest of his life in peace. You would think it would be that simple but his entire being shrank like the coward he was at the thought of rejection. Rationally speaking there was little chance for him not to get rejected. He knew it all too well.

He had a fanclub worth of girls who liked him. They certainly acted like one anyway. Truthfully some of them scared him and was just waiting for the right excuse to get a restraining order. As a police chief he could handle killers and thieves but fangirls, he shivered.

"Hiwatari-san are you alright?" Four words.

"Fine," A small smile was all he could muster for her. She smiled back apparently relieved. Satoshi looked away as color rose to his face. His eyes closed for the briefest of seconds before he was once again in charge. When his eyes opened again she was gone, talking to her friends across the classroom. He sighed and closed his eyes and leaned against his desk. If he kept this up, his headache would turn into a fever; he was sure. That was not the greatest feeling.

Perhaps he would take the week off from work. Chances are they would get along fine without him. No scratch that. They would probably end up taking three hour coffee breaks and get nothing done. His head throbbed. Looks like they would get their three hour coffee breaks.

"Satoshi-kun are you ok?" How he wished that was her. Satoshi looked up at Daisuke. Saying nothing he lowered his eyes and brought a hand to his head. "Headache again?"

He nodded wincing as his head throbbed again. Daisuke looked at him concerned. Satoshi just waved him off. Daisuke worried too much as it was and Satoshi had no desire to worry his friend. Besides he had gotten through Krad basically alone so he sure that he could handle a headache.

However painful it might be.

He leaned back in his chair tilting it as he thought. He let it fall forward with a thump. Satoshi reached down into his bag and pulled out a medium size book and a pencil bag. The only things that really helped him in this state. He had become immune to over the counter pain relievers. Satoshi flipped to a blank page and unzipped his pencil bag. He reached in and pulled out one not even bothering to check what type of pencil it was. Somehow he just knew.

The teacher walked in and began class. Satoshi payed him no mind. He wasn't here for the academic benefit. She went and sat in her seat. Just as well. He had a better view. Satoshi stared at her for a long moment. Then he leaned down and began.

At that moment he changed. Every stroke of his pencil every line had to be perfect. He saw nothing but her and the page in front of him. Nothing else mattered. There was nothing else. Only her, her and what he was creating. His headache faded but he didn't notice. Every stroke of his pencil, every single line had to be perfect. There could be no exceptions. There would be no exceptions. He was a Hikari. A Hikari painting his sacred maiden. Then he lost all coherent thought.

The bell rang slowly dragging the Hikari back to the present. Satoshi looked up and noticed with some surprise that it was already time to go. He looked back down at his drawing and a warm smile lit his whole face. His drawing was done. It was exactly how he had meant for it to. The tilt of her head, the expression on her face. He would not have touched any of it for the world.

"What are you drawing Hiwatari-san?" Five words. His sketchbook closed with a snap. He hadn't even told his hands to close it. She looked away. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize..."

She trailed off awkwardly and Satoshi caught the hurt that flashed in her eyes. She grabbed her stuff in a hurried flustered manner. Satoshi was shocked. Even with all of his logic he was lost. She rushed out. He stood there shocked. Were those... tears?

His brain stopped but his hands moved like the devil himself possessed them but Krad was gone. His sketchbook was practically torn open and he turned to the picture he made of her. He didn't even pause as he ripped it out, flipped it over and on the back he wrote a message. Then he threw all of his stuff in his bag and ran out to chase after her.

That day Satoshi got to walk a blushing Risa Harada home with a smirk on his face and his thoughts lighter than they had been for months.

JAT- Review for me please?


	2. A Good Cop

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Probably never will.

Why had it come to this? Satoshi tended to treat everyone around him with the same sangfroid that he used with cold blooded killers. He was quite proud of it actually. Satoshi liked being alone. In fact now that Krad was gone he liked it even more. He couldn't even begin to tell you how wonderful it was to think about _whatever_ and know without any doubt that _no one_ was listening to his thoughts and calmly calculating how to most efficiently kill everyone around him. The rest of the world didn't know how lucky they had it; however Satoshi wasn't one to dwell on things like that. Perhaps it was selfish but he just didn't care about other people that much.

There were exceptions to that of course: Daisuke for one, and people in general. He had to admit that he did care about people. Even though Dark was gone he had chosen to keep his job as the police commander. At the end of the day when he sat alone in his apartment, he could turn on the TV and watch the news as it talked about another criminal that he and his team had caught. They would mention him only as the Police Commander as was his wish. He was, after all, still attending school.

Anyway, Satoshi didn't tend to get close to anybody. Needless to say his people skills needed some work. Which was why at the moment he was at a complete loss for words.

A Miss Risa Harada was currently sobbing on his shoulder. Luckily she didn't really expect him to say anything. He had put his arms around her in an awkward sort of hug. As part of the police he was not- Well let's put it this way: Satoshi Hiwatari had gotten hugged by a lot of crying mothers, affectionately patten on the back by a lot of fathers, and his hair had gotten rustled more than once by his colleges. He was not entirely deprived of human contact. It was just that he had never gotten hugged by someone he _knew_. Other than his father of course but really that didn't count.

So now as Ris- Harada-san was sobbing on his shoulder Satoshi did the only thing he could think of. He went into "cop" mode. Patting her gently on the back he listened to her sobs before classifying her as a type 3 crying female. As such her sobs would stop soon. And they did.

When she was done crying, Harada-san pushed away from him gently. Satoshi let her but held on her hand. He sat her down on a nearby park bench and proceeded to take her pulse.

"What are you doing?" Harada-san asked in a raw voice, probably from all that crying. Satoshi glanced up at her, his blue eyes calm.

"I am checking for shock," Satoshi said in a calm business-like voice. Harada-san looked at him completely bewildered.

"But Hiwatari-san shouldn't we call the police?" Risa asked genuinely curious. Satoshi's amusement cracked his calm facade in the form of a low chuckle. Ris- Harada-san's brow furrowed angrily.

"I am not joking!" She said thoroughly annoyed. Satoshi smiled at her, happy that she had enough strength to get angry with him.

"Risa, I _am_ the police," Satoshi said with another amused chuckle. One look at her face however and he could tell that she thought he was joking. With a sigh he stood up and pulled his badge out of his back pocket. Satoshi flipped it open with police suave and showed it to her. "Commander Hiwatari at your service. Satisfied now?"

Her eyes widened. She reached out with trembling fingers. Satoshi let her take it from him. She looked at it in awe. His annoyance dissipated. It never hurt to be cautious and he would much rather her question his authority than not question Impostor Joe down the road.

Satoshi glanced over at the man still knocked out on the sidewalk. His vision flashed an angry red. Nobody, _nobody_ tried to kidnap a poor innocent girl on his turf, and _nobody _tried to kidnap _Risa_ on _his _watch. Just by looking at the man Satoshi could tell that he had broken both his legs and seven on his fingers. The rest of the injuries were probably just a bruise. His vision flashed red again and he wondered if he could get away with breaking-

Perhaps calling for backup was not a bad plan. Satoshi couldn't trust himself with dealing with the man himself. He got up and stretched. Satoshi pulled his cell phone out of one of his pockets. He dialed and Tanada answered right away. "I have a potential kidnapper here and I was hoping you could come and pick him up. I am too involved with the victim to try and move him myself,"

Tanada agreed to come right away without asking any questions as Satoshi had hoped he would. The only question asked was location which Satoshi answered right away. Now that Satoshi had taken care of the man, so to speak, he turned his full attention back to Harada-san. "So Harada-san can I walk you home?"

"What happened to Risa?" Satoshi blushed and completely fell out of "cop" mode.

"I-I'm sorry Harada-san that was out of place-" Satoshi stuttered trying to keep his blush under control but failing rather miserably.

"I liked it. I like to think of us as friends Hiwatari-san," Satoshi felt like he had been plunged under ice cold water. His blush faded. He turned to Risa, his calm facade firmly in place.

"It is Satoshi, Risa. For you it will always be Satoshi and we _are_ friends," For now. The two words were unspoken but somehow they hung in the air. This time Risa was the one to blush; Satoshi noticed this with a smirk. He helped her to her feet and slipped his badge back in his pocket.

A police car pulled up silently. Tanada got out and picked up the unconscious man on the sidewalk. He turned to ask Satoshi a few questions but when he saw that Satoshi was not alone, he decided against it. He nodded to the young commander as he put the man in the back seat of his car. Satoshi could worry about the paperwork later. For now it seemed the commander had a pretty young girl to escort home.

He turned to wave at Satoshi but then stopped dead. Was that a _blush_ on the commander's face....?! Tanada almost cursed. His camera phone was broken. Now no one would believe him. The story alone was not evidence enough to get the rest of his colleagues to believe him. With a sigh he got into the back of the car and proceeded to drive back to the police station.

Satoshi watched it go. He was suspicious. Tanada had gotten a very strange look on his face before he had driven off. Should he be worried? He shook his head and decided against it. He stuck his hands in his pockets and began walking down the sidewalk towards Risa's house. When he noticed she was not following him he stopped and turned back to look at her.

Risa was looking at him with a very curious look on her face. She ran a little to catch up to where he was standing. He began to walk again but her hand stopped him. "What?"

"Hiw- Satoshi, how do you know where I live?"

^.^ There. How was that? I had this idea and thought it would be the cutest SxR. So I hope you enjoyed it. I might work on a longer SxR later if I get any real motivation (hint hint).

JAT


	3. Tanada

"Look, Tanada. We know that you would never lie, but you have to admit that this seems-- far fetched," Shiro said. Tanada groaned in frustration. He saw it! He _knew_ he did.

Arina looked up from her crossword puzzle and joined the conversation. "Tanada, really, that is not a very funny joke."

Tanada wanted to beat his head on his desk. "Arina, I know what I saw. Satoshi-san was talking to a girl and blushing."

Arina turned back to her crossword puzzle with a shrug. Shiro returned his attention to his computer screen and commented "It is not like we don't want to believe you. Is is just.... the Commander?"

Tanada glanced down at his phone. Stupid broken Camera. Had he just have had his camera working!. Then they would have to believe him.

A big burly man with a mustache walked in. He glanced at them and then blinked at the atmosphere. He sat down at his desk and poured himself some coffee. "What is with you guys?"

"Hey Sarge. Tanada said that he saw the Commander blush." Sarge froze. He was nicknamed Sarge because of his time spent in the military. That and it just fit him.

"You are joking." Sarge said. Tanada groaned again and sat down in his chair.

"Will none of you believe me?"

"Believe you about what?" Tanada smiled. The Commander had finally joined them.

"Nothing much, Satoshi-san. So what happened last night? You walked the girl home, right?" Tanada asked with an evil gleam in his eye. Satoshi froze.

"Of course. I wasn't going to let her walk home alone at night" Satoshi said stiffly. Sarge, Arina and Shiro looked up simultaneously.

"What was her name? Harada... Risa?" Tanada asked innocently. Sarge sprayed his coffee all of his desk. Arina dropped her pen. Shiro fell out of his chair with a loud crash Tanada was smug. It would seem that the Commander could blush after all.

* * *

There. I just couldn't help myself. Once I had this idea, it was too good to pass up. I won't limit myself and say this will be my only continuation but I doubt that I will do very many two shots. As I do more, I am hoping to progress Satoshi and Risa's relationship, but who knows? As always if you review, I will eventually post something. If you don't, I might just forget about this story... ^.^

-JAT


	4. Cloud Watching

Satoshi lay on his back watching the clouds pass one by one. With Krad gone, it was odd how much free time he had. Satoshi had hours now to spend however he pleased. At first he had spent the time painting. Now however he had found himself at the park.

His head started to hurt so he crossed his hands behind him forming a sort of pillow. He stared up at the blue sky, his artist side finding pictures in the clouds. An ice cream cone, a dragon, a potted plant, Risa...

Satoshi shot up. He had gone to the park to try and stop thinking about her. He shook his head slowly. Seriously, he was hopeless. They were acquaintances at the very least but they were connected only through Daisuke.

He lay back down on the grass, enjoying the sunshine. Satoshi closed his eyes. It never hurt to dream, but Rise was so much prettier in real life, when she was standing right beside him. Satoshi's breathing evened out and he hovered somewhere between dreamland and reality.

A sharp pain exploded in his side. Satoshi's eyes flashed open. A girl was falling over him. Without thinking he reached up to protect her head with one hand and the other reached around her to grab the hand that was outstretched to meet the ground. He protected her wrist and slowed her down in one efficient movement.

She hit the ground but with only a fraction of the force that she would have had he have done nothing. Satoshi looked at her and recognized her but had a feeling that he already knew who she was but had been too distracted to fully register it.

Risa Harada looked over at him. Her hair was messed up and Satoshi resisted the urge to reach out and fix it. He swallowed and in an attempt to distract himself said, "So, what brings you here Harada-san?"

Risa looked away. She sat up and hugged her knees close. "If you must know, Daisuke and Riku are on a date. I was feeling kind of lonely so I thought I would take a walk."

Satoshi nodded. He gazed at her. Everything about her at that moment was perfect. He memorized each and every whirl of her hair and wrinkle of fabric. This was going in his sketchbook. It was getting harder and harder to show Daisuke his drawings when he asks. Satoshi obviously couldn't show him the ones with Risa.

"Satoshi-kun, why aren't you wearing your glasses?" Satoshi blinked. His glasses were just one of the masks he had put up to separate him from the rest of the world. He had kept them after Krad, because they had become habit. Satoshi's hand was already reaching for where they lay next to him on the grass. He paused before returning his hands behind his head. Satoshi turned his attention back to Risa.

"I don't need them."

It was silent. A comfortable kind of silent. Satoshi returned his gaze to the clouds, again watching them pass oh-so-slowly across the horizon but he was aware of her. He also watched her from the corner of his eye. Enjoying her nearness.

"Hiwatari-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I watch the clouds with you?" Satoshi looked up at her surprised. He moved over a little bit and she lay next to him on the grass. Together they watched the clouds and one of Risa's delicate little hands found itself cradled protectively in Satoshi's.

* * *

They are kind of short but that is why there are two of them. ^.^ I hoped you enjoyed them.

-

JAT


	5. Krad

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

I would like to dedicate this to all of my lovely reviewers who make me smile. ^.^

--------------

Satoshi sat on the end of one of the docks that overlooked the harbor. He had been siting there for hours. He didn't understand. Krad was gone. Why then was he having nightmares about him? Why had Krad come to taunt him every night for weeks? Over and over again the memories of Krad would replay themselves to him. Over and over Krad would make sure that Satoshi knew that the two of them were the same. Each time Satoshi would yell that they were different and every time Krad would ask for a difference. Satoshi couldn't tell him

Each time he had that nightmare, he would agree more and more with Krad. In the back of his head, even during the day now, Krad's words would echo. Satoshi could not take much more of this.

That was why he was there at the harbor. He was searching for what made him different from Krad. What it was that separated him from that monster.

Satoshi's eyes reflected the blue of the ocean as they stared straight ahead, glazed over. His face was cold and unreadable. Before he realized it, he was crying. Satoshi mourned for the loss of his childhood. He mourned for his mother. He mourned for his adoptive father. He mourned for all of the people that Krad had harmed. For the first him in his life, Satoshi mourned.

His head was bowed and his eyes were shut. Tears continued to fall. Satoshi let himself be sad. Then he opened his eyes and looked up. With one rough sweep, he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Satoshi returned his gaze to the sea and his line of thought returned to Krad. What made them different? Satoshi didn't know and it weighed heavy on his heart. Satoshi knew that they were different but he needed a reason why.

He felt two arms wrap around him. Satoshi stiffened. Then relaxed. Risa. Satoshi knew, almost instinctively, that it was her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was with Riku. You looked like you needed a hug," Risa said softly. Satoshi was silent. He wondered if he should tell Risa. She already knew about Dark and Daisuke, about the horrible monster that had been his other half. Satoshi didn't know if she would understand, but then again there was a lot about Risa that he didn't know and he was only beginning to see just how much.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Had he thought that out loud? No. Ever since they had become friends, it seemed like every once in a while she could read his mind. Sometimes Satoshi wondered if she had the second sight. She was certainly very accurate with those cards of hers.

"No, I- It is Krad," He admitted with a look of defeat.

"Maybe if you tell me, I can help," Risa said softly at the look on his face.

"Risa, what separates me from Krad?"

"Let me get this straight. You are sitting here all alone, looking depressed, because you think that you and Krad are the same?" Risa asked flatly. Satoshi looked away. Even though she made it sound so absurd, he still had to know. Risa sighed and got up. Satoshi looked up at her. Risa reached out two hands to help him up. He took them and pulled himself up to stand beside her.

"Now. Relax," Risa told him. Not really knowing where she was going with this, but willing to trust her, Satoshi did what she asked. He took a deep breath and relieved all of his tension. Risa watched him and when he seemed relaxed, she closed her eyes. Then she leaned back towards the ocean and let herself fall.

Satoshi had caught her hand and pulled her back on the dock in less than a second. She moved to step back but his arm locked her in place. Rippling anger coursed through him, making his teeth clench together. He glared down at the brown eyes that were gazing up at him so innocently.

"What was that supposed to accomplish?" he snarled, voice low.

"You didn't hesitate," Risa said simply. Satoshi blinked.

"What?"

"You didn't hesitate."

And what had that got to do with anything?" Satoshi asked with a forced calm, shoved out of clenched teeth.

"Krad destroys. He harms the things he doesn't like or understand. I think that after a while, he forgot how to react in any other way. He knows nothing but cruelty. But you, Satoshi, you are different."

"How Risa? How? For a long time we were the same. Even now I have to suppress feelings like that. Do you think that I haven't wanted to kill someone? Do you think that I haven't wanted to watch someone scream in pain?"

"Have you ever wondered why you fought so hard to keep Krad repressed? Why you endured pain for so long just to keep him down? Why you were never even near anyone while Krad was inside you? Why you stayed with the police force even though Dark is gone?" Risa demanded. Satoshi turned away suddenly unable to look her in the eye. Risa raised her hands to rest on his cheeks. Slowly, gently, she forced him to look at her.

"Satoshi, I believe you were born to protect people."

Satoshi's eyes widened. He could only stare at her in shock, his hands suddenly going limp and dropping to his sides.

"You didn't hesitate because it is a part of you. You never though twice about suppressing Krad did you?"

"No."

"If I were to dive into the water right know and not come back up, would you save me?" Satoshi growled and hugged her close. He held her tightly to him while he pulled her away from the edge of the dock.

Risa hugged him back and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Satoshi felt a blush heat up his face and his worry was suddenly gone.

"That is the difference. Krad chose to destroy, and you have chosen to protect."

-------

Well. That is that I guess. I am not quite sure how I feel about this one. It was just something that was running through my head for a while and it wouldn't go away. ^.^ I guess you could say that Sato-kun forced me to write this story.

Review and I will update. :P How is that for a deal?

JAT


End file.
